


What? Wait... What?

by msMynx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msMynx/pseuds/msMynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is entirely too busy to even begin to think about prom. Prom is what other people did, not him. </p><p>Otherwise known as the High School AU no one asked for but I wanted anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What? Wait... What?

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to [Arya_Greenleaf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Greenleaf) for playing beta for this! 
> 
> This was inspired by [ this prompt ](http://msmynx.tumblr.com/post/145239028620/starfieldcanvas-vangohing-my-best-friend)from Tumblr.
> 
> Mature for language only.

It was quiet in the library, just the kind of quiet Loki needed to get work done. He needed to get out of the house while Thor pranced around, talking about _prom this_ and _prom that_ . And it wasn’t even _his_ prom. It was Jane’s. Thor graduated the year before and had gone to _that prom_ with Jane. Now, he was coming back as a _college boy_.

It was all just a ploy to make Loki feel bitter; he was convinced of it.

Not that Loki actually was bitter. Not at all. Why should he be? Prom was a juvenile, ego-fest ritual for students with no aspirations for anything bigger, anything greater. Loki had bigger plans. _He_ wasn’t going to look back on senior prom as the “best night of his life.” Nope, that was still to come. He didn’t have time for prom anyway--not with coursework for three college-level classes as well as his regular core requirements. He was _far_ too busy for prom, as was his boyfriend.

Tony, like Loki, was working toward an early graduation and had his own overload of coursework to worry about. And if Tony couldn’t be bothered to even mention or remember that prom was coming up, then so be it.

Because he absolutely was not bitter. At all.

Loki was busy annotating the latest paper from his pile of several due before end of term when “Back in Black” started blasting out of his headphones. He jumped about a foot at that, ripping the damn things out of his ears and promptly muting his phone as to not cause himself to go deaf.

“What!” he hissed as he answered the phone, hoping to deter Tony from lengthy conversation with his tone alone.

Tony greeted him with his usual good humor. “Hey, Snowflake!”

“What do you want, Tony? I’m trying to work here,” Loki groaned, running his free hand across his face before sprawling across the table. He’d been sitting in the library for hours, the fourth weekend in a row, trying to get things properly researched and written. It didn’t help that both his brother and his boyfriend seemed to be in constant need of attention and served as a persistent source of distraction.

“Well, I’m trying to figure out what to wear for prom, so I thought I’d see what you were wearing and maybe we could, I don’t know, coordinate or something.”

Loki raised his head from his slumped position. “What?”

“I was thinking something classy, but not too stuffy, ya know? Or maybe something edgy with some better lines that look good with our height difference. I mean, we have to match, so like what color do you want to wear?”

Loki sat up, blinking. He was used to Tony’s non sequiturs as Tony tended to start most of their conversations (and several of their arguments) entirely in his own head, but usually that was about something he was working on, class or plans they’d made together. The way he was talking now sounded almost foreign.

“Or, I don’t know, it’s not like we have to be all matchy-matchy or anything, seeing we’re both dudes, but I figure if Clint and Natasha are going to do the purple thing and Jane and Thor are doing the red thing, and Steve, Peggy and Bucky have the royal blue thing going on, it would stand to reason that we needed to plan to either coordinate or match too and I don’t _particularly_ want to end up looking like we’re ready for Christmas.”

Loki frowned, looking at his phone, then shook his head as though to clear it before speaking.

“Tony, what are you rambling about?” he asked, not sure where he got lost in the conversation.

Tony let out a put-upon sigh that filled the line with static.

“Prom, Loki. I’m talking about _prom_. You know, that big dance thing we’ve got happening at the end of the month? It’s right after we finish our college classes, but before finals and getting out of this place forever.”

“Prom?” Loki questioned slowly, trying to make sure he heard correctly. He tried to think of a conversation he may have had with Tony in the last few weeks about the event. Nothing was coming to mind.

“Yes. I mean, I’ve got dinner planned at the little sushi place you like so much--you know the one with the really fresh salmon and ikura? And then I have the whole afterparty set up, although I have to say I was surprised that Thor, Clint and Steve were so much help--”

“Tony… wait, wait, _stop_ ,” Loki said, shaking his hand in the air like Tony could see him. “We’re going to prom?”

“Uh, yeah.” Tony answered, his voice barely hiding his amusement. “I mean, I _have_ been planning this for about a month between working on the engine and that _stupid_ first year industrial safety course – which, by the way, is such a bullshit course.”

Tony had a way speaking that left most people standing still puzzled thirty minutes later, looking like a deer in headlights. It was one of Loki’s favorite things about him, even when it was annoying.  Loki could tell by his smug tone that Tony was gearing up for another rant.

“I mean it’s not like I didn’t know about safety goggles and protocols before I was _eleven_ – but anyway… prom is the last real big event before graduation, and you know Howard won’t be home so I don’t have to worry about--“

“Tony, stop.” Loki said, shutting him up.

He took a deep breath and let it out before beginning. “Tony, since _when_ are we going to prom?” he asked, running his fingers through his hair.

Even at his worst, Loki knew he would have remembered being asked to prom. Especially since it was all Thor talked about over the last month. Prom, prom, _prom._

“Wha… huh…” There was a long pause before Tony responded.

“Oh shit!” he whispered.

“Fuck! Loki! I forgot to _ask you to prom!_ ” he shouted across the line, making Loki pull the phone back. “Shit Lo, I am so sorry. I am, like, the worst boyfriend ever! I’ve been so busy trying to get things ready for my presentation with the engine and then set up for the perfect night so you’d have a good time and you’ve been so stressed out with your papers and I know they are a major part of your final grades and I just wanted--“

“Tony, _breathe._ ” At that he heard Tony stop and take a deep stuttering breath. Before he could start again, Loki interrupted. “Tony, just come pick me up from the library and we’ll figure out the details.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Tony said. “Yeah, I can do that. How ‘bout I’m out front in thirty and we’ll go from there?” And before Loki could answer, he was gone.  

Loki shook his head as he put down the phone and began to gather his things. He couldn’t stop the small smile that appeared on his face.

It looked like he had a ritualistic, juvenile, ego-fest he needed to make plans for.

  
And to make sure Tony didn’t forget something else as essential as _asking him_ to the damned thing--like picking him up on the night of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this one. If you notice any mistakes, please point them out!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Uh... Wha-?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724092) by [insanepanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanepanda/pseuds/insanepanda)




End file.
